


The Gift

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock tries to understand when Rosie withdraws from him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Gifts

There were a lot of people in the gaily festive auditorium for the holiday recital at Rosie’s school. Too many. It was a lot of input and Sherlock was grateful to John who did most of the socializing as he was better at it. He had wanted to go backstage to give Rosie a last-minute pep talk, in case she was still nervous, but both times he was about to walk away, John would divert his attention. He was about to question it when he caught view of a very excited looking Mrs. Hudson as she approached them.

Mrs. Hudson being there was not unusual. She was the girl’s godmother after all and adored Rosie. Now that he was giving her his full attention, he realized she had been behaving oddly for the past couple of days as well, well more oddly than usual, even for her. He started to get suspicious but before he could beleaguer Mrs. Hudson it was time to take their seats.

A part of him inwardly chuckled to find himself in such a situation. He, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, preparing to sit through a primary school holiday recital? Christmas, so many other parents and children? He never imagined such a life for himself. Okay, he imagined it once or twice, but it was such a pipedream so far away from any reality he could have thought. He had never expected to be a husband, but he had not known such potential amazement as John. He had never expected to be a father – step or otherwise - to the precocious little dynamo that was Rosie, Yet, there he was, happily married to one, and happily parenting the other. It was almost perfect. Almost.

Rosie had been a bundle of nerves as of late. Sherlock wanted to attribute it to the recital, but he knew it was more. When she was younger she treated him as Daddy and John as Papa interchangeably. She was a great kid, a good one, but every now and then she seemed to drift more towards John. There was a hint of reticence to be around him that was not there before. Sherlock had no problem with that per se, John was her biological father after all, still he admitted to none but himself that it stung a little when compared with how open she was with him just a couple of years ago. He had absolutely no doubt that she loved him, and he also had to admit it was getting better. Whatever it was seemed to be easing. He just had to wait it out and continue to love her and support her as he always has, like being here at a primary school holiday recital for her.

The recital itself was the standard fare of students of various talent. He managed to not snark on the more glaring mistakes in the performances. At some point he realized Lestrade, Molly, his parents and even Mycroft were in the audience.

Now he _knew_ there was something afoot.

“Oh, whatever you’ve got up your sleeves, John, _it had had_ _better be good_!” he fiercely whispered to his husband who purposely did not look at him, a cheeky smile on his face as he pretended to be fully engaged with the juvenile performances.

Sherlock was delighted when the school chorale finally took the stage. It was always the last performance signaling the end of the annual event, but mostly because the chorale was the only reason he was there; to hear Rosie sing. She had a lovely singing voice; one that at ten years of age held the promise to grow richer as she got older. The chorale was adorned in old-fashioned coats and headwear giving them a look of carolers straight out of an Edwardian tale. He did not know she was given a solo and her crystal-clear voice rang out charmingly on the high notes. He was happy for Rosie, for he knew she had been nervous all week leading up to today. This was a lovely surprise and he smiled like the proud father he was.

Because John knew him well, the doctor’s hand snapped out and grabbed him by the wrist to keep him from rising to exit when the curtains closed. “Now comes your surprise…”

Sherlock blinked as he settled in his seat again and looked to the stage.

“Friends and family, normally we would end here with our student chorale performing a medley of holiday tunes. This year we have had an exceptional set of musicians we want to showcase, so please give us a few moments patience to set things up.” Mr. Cohen, the school’s head of music, stepped out between the curtain panels as the auditorium lights came up, spoke to the audience and then disappeared behind them again.

The audience could hear a lot of movement happening behind the curtains. The was curious murmuring among the friends and family in the audience. Sherlock looked around and spotted Lestrade, Molly, and his parents sitting together a few rows behind him. He was about to ask about Mycroft who was no longer in sight when the lights dimmed.

Mr. Cohen stepped out onto the stage’s apron again. “This evening we will end the program by performing an original piece penned by one of the parents and his daughter.”

The curtains slowly opened, and a small student orchestra was revealed as the chorale was moved to the rear. Sherlock immediately scanned for Rosie who he expected would sing with them again and froze in surprise when he saw her. She no longer stood with the chorale, but up front with the violinists. She sat in the First Violin’s chair.

He understood then that _this_ was his surprise. He had not known she'd taken up the instrument and never heard her play, but he knew that even if she played horribly he could not have been prouder.

“How?!” Sherlock gasped in surprise and immediately looked to John and Mrs. Hudson who beamed at him. He turned in his seat to find Lestrade, his parents, and Molly who held equally joyous smiles. Clearly they all knew. “Oh! All that excessive practice and her nervousness!”

“Yes, all that extra practice was violin lessons for herself and then practice with the school for tonight.” John confirmed. “She’s actually been secretly learning the violin and practicing for a couple of years now. She’d gotten comfortable enough this year to tell me because she wanted to perform for you. This is her present to you…hearing your music played by someone other than yourself, namely played by her.”

Sherlock grinned with delight as he saw their daughter beam at them with a nervous little wave of her fingers. John blew her a kiss in encouragement.

“What that parent does not know is that his daughter changed it to a duet for both of them to play tonight…” Mr. Cohen continued to speak, “…but we heard he likes a challenge and we believe he is up to it. Come join your daughter on stage…” Mr. Cohen did a _come on down_ gesture with his hands, “…Mr. Holmes.”

Stunned he slowly stood. He was not in the least surprised as Mycroft met him in the aisle with his violin case. Someone he trusted had to bring it.

“John couldn't bring it and surprise you and we know you would not want any other hands touching it, Brother Mine.” Mycroft gave a little nod as he handed him the case.

Sherlock quickly approached the stage to polite applause from the audience.

“You’re coming in after the second repetition and awaiting her cue.” Mr. Cohen whispered as he greeted Sherlock with a nod before indicating where he should stand and gave him a moment to prepare. Sherlock nodded when he was ready.

“Friends and Family, The School proudly presents to you _The Holiday Chase_ an original orchestration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his daughter Miss Rosamund Holmes-Watson!" Mr. Cohen addressed the audience, then took his place as conductor and raised his baton. There was this tense moment of anticipation before he lowered the baton and it began.

Sherlock could not help his small grin as the first intro notes were sung by the chorale before the orchestra came in and he immediately recognized the music he called _Pursuit_. It was very faithful to his original work. There were only minor changes such as the addition of sleigh bells to give it that holiday feel.

He outright beamed when Rosie stood to join him. She wore a bespoke navy man’s suit, tailored just for her. He knew Mycroft had to have had a hand in the suit’s creation, the cut was by their personal tailor. It was complete with a crisp white shirt the first two buttons open at the collar accessorized with caduceus cufflinks, and a loose tie secured with a caduceus tie pin. She added a buttoned oatmeal cardigan and brown shoes with a flat heel befitting for her age. Her usually wavy blond hair was arranged in curls that framed her face similar to the way he styles his own hair without having to cut hers.

Essentially, she had styled herself as a feminine version of both her fathers.

She put the violin to her chin and Sherlock watched her as she began to play. But this time the sound was richer, and she played with more flair, her notes ran together differently. Sherlock smiled impressed as she ended the phrase and stopped, then lowered her bow with a slight nod to him. He lifted his own bow and played the phrase again, still using his original interpretation of the notes. He expected that was what she wanted, and her shy smile confirmed it.

Rosie lifted her bow and joined him. Without stopping, he lowered his eyes to hers and she looked back at him. She smiled just a little more and they continued their duet for a bit as the orchestra and chorale joined them until the piece ended. She returned to her seat to put her instrument away as he did the same with his on stage.

Sherlock took his bows with Rosie, with the orchestra, with Mr. Cohen, and then stood aside to applaud Rosie as she bowed again on her own. He heard John’s proud calling of their names, Lestrade’s piercing whistle and even Molly’s joyful cheer as the audience applauded. Standing off to the side in the shadows even Mycroft held a rare wide grin of pride as he applauded them.

Sherlock realized then that Rosie never withdrew from him. She was simply trying to keep her secret, so she could give this most wonderful surprise to him. Sherlock nearly buckled under the weight of the emotions that hit him.

When it was over, she ran to him and all but leapt into his arms.

“Did you like it, Daddy? Did you, really?” she looked at him a little concerned at the joyous tears he did not know ran down his face until she wiped them away, “it was so _hard_ keeping my lessons a secret, because you’re SO good at figuring things out, but I love you and Papa so much and I really, really, really, _really_ wanted to be as best as possible when I surprised you because you play so well and you and Papa are the best to me and I…”

Sherlocked kissed her all over her face to quiet her.

“Well, I’m not happy with how well you, your papa and apparently half of London have managed to keep this from me of all people for over a year, young lady!” Sherlock pretended to pout, but then hugged her tightly, “but oh Watson, yes! I absolutely loved it and love you! It is one of the best Christmas presents of my life, my darling girl, thank you so much!”

Could it have been better technically? Yes. Still, Sherlock knew pride could not begin to describe how incredible he felt in that moment, and nothing would ever sound so wonderful to him as he heard their daughter play the violin for the first time just for him. It truly was the best gift ever.


End file.
